Mother's Day - An Andromeda Collection
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will hopefully be fifteen chapters.
1. Advice

**Title:** Advice **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 505

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother offering advice to her child

* * *

"Grandma?" Teddy's voice called as he opened the front door and walked into the house.

"In the kitchen," Andromeda answered as she put the finishing touches on the sandwiches she was making for the two of them.

Teddy entered and waited by the sink as Andromeda finished up.

"You know, you're fifteen now," she remarked.

"I know," he replied.

"Maybe one of these days, _you_ can make lunch for us instead of me doing the work. Just an idea," she said as she handed him a plate.

"Maybe," he agreed, but she knew she'd probably have to order him to do it. He would never do it on his own volition.

They sat down on the table and while Andromeda dug into her lunch right away, she noticed Teddy was picking at his.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Just not that hungry I guess."

Andromeda arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

Teddy looked up from his sandwich, in which he had been mutilating with his fingers. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I might have only had a daughter, but I do know enough about growing boys to know that when one says they're not hungry, it's usually because they have something on their mind. Do you want to talk about it?"

Teddy bit his bottom lip. "Well, yeah, I guess I do."

She nodded and patiently waited for him to start.

"You're kind of a girl, right?"

She rolled her eyes but refrained from making a sarcastic comment. "Yes, I am."

"And you went on dates before you married Grandpa?"

She furrowed her eyebrows. "I went out with one guy, and the only reason I went out with him was because our families wanted us to be together. You're grandpa was pretty much it for me, though. Why?" She asked, but she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

He took a deep breath. "Well, what made you say yes to going on a date with Grandpa?"

Andromeda did her best to not smile as Teddy's hair color changed to light red that matched his flushed cheeks. "Teddy, is there a girl you want to ask out on a date?"

He nodded shyly. "It's Victoire. She's so pretty, though, and I bet a lot of guys ask her out. Why would she say yes to me when there are other guys to choose from?"

Andromeda shook her head fondly. "Teddy, the best thing you can do is be straightforward and sincere. Make sure Victoire knows how much you care about her. Show her that you care for her much more than any of those other guys possibly could."

"So, your advice is to be straightforward and sincere?"

Andromeda nodded. "You'd be surprised how much girls appreciate that kind of thing."

"Should I give her flowers when I ask her out?" he questioned.

"Couldn't hurt," Andromeda quickly replied.

Teddy nodded and then he finally started eating his lunch.

Andromeda watched him. Her boy was interested in dating. He really was growing up.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Title:** Shopping Trip **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Nympadora  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 443

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother and her child out shopping together

* * *

Andromeda and Nymphadora walked along Diagon Alley. They had been there together many, _many_ times before, but this trip was special. They were shopping for Nymphadora's first year at Hogwarts.

"I want to get my wand!" Nymphadora shouted gleefully.

'I think we should get your textbooks first," Andromeda wisely decided.

"Mum, that's so boring," Nymphadora whined.

"And yet, that's what we're going to do," Andromeda retorted with a fond smile.

Nymphadora grumbled about boring stores, like bookstores, all of the way to Flourish and Blotts.

Andromeda ignored it, completely understanding the excitement of getting your wand before your first year at school. She had been the same way when she was eleven; of course, if she had shown such rambunctiousness, especially in public, she would have been punished severely. She was happy to let Nymphadora actually act her age, something Andromeda had never been allowed to do.

Despite her initial protests, though, Nymphadora seemed to enjoy looking through some of the Defense books, and she didn't seem in that big of a hurry to leave the store.

Afterwards, they went to Ollivander's, Madam Malkin's, and to get potions' supplies. They continued to check off the items on the list.

When they were done, Nymphadora turned her puppy dogs on her mother. "Can we get ice cream? Please?" She blinked cutely as her tear-colored hair changed to bubblegum pink.

"Well, it _is_ a special day, so sure. We're off to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour!"

When the two of them were seated at a table with ice cream comes, Nymphadora turned suddenly serious eyes onto her mother. "Mum, what if no one likes me there?"

"How could anyone _not_ like you?" Andromeda asked.

Nymphadora shrugged. "What if everyone sees I'm clumsy and they want nothing to do with me? Or what if I don't make friends? I don't want to spend seven years all alone."

"Honey, no matter who a person is, they always make at least one friend at Hogwarts. My sister was Bellatrix, someone that was either hated or feared. And lot of people tended to stay away from me _because_ she was my sister. But I still found friends, and I still fell in love your dad, and had my feelings returned. There is _no_ reason for you to not find your niche at school. I'm completely certain that you'll be fine."

Nymphadora smiled as she licked her cone. "I feel better now."

"Good. That means I did a good job with my pep talk," Andromeda replied before she continued to lick her own cone.

She thought about her own experiences at school, and she was sure Nymphadora's would be much better.


	3. Protective

**Title:** Protective **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Nymphadora  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 405

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother being protective of her child

 **The TV Show Episode Monthly Competition:** Save Henry - Write about a mother and her child.

* * *

Andromeda looked at her daughter. "Please, don't go."

"Mum, it's a war, and I need to fight. Don't you understand that?"

"Of course I do, but you're my daughter, and the last thing I want is for anything to happen to you. I just want to bundle you up so nothing bad ever happens, and you can live your life in blissful peace. Is that so wrong?"

Nymphadora's eyes, which had previously been hard with resolution, became softer. She placed little Teddy in his bassinet before she walked over to her mother. "Of course not, but Mum, I became an Auror for a reason. I wanted to help people. Save them. I wanted to make a difference. I need to fight in the final battle because it's a part of who I am. Remus is going, and I need to go and be with him. We need to fight together. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Andromeda's heart clenched. She had hoped she'd be able to change Nymphadora's mind, but she should have known better. She did have Black blood, and one thing that could definitely be said for the Black family was they were all incredibly stubborn, especially when they set their mind and heart to something. "I just want you to come home to me."

Nymphadora swallowed. "I can't promise that."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around Nymphadora. "I love you, my sweet girl. And I understand this is who you are, but be careful and remember, you have a son that needs to grow up with his mother."

Nymphadora pulled out of the embrace. "About that... Mum, Harry is the godfather, and I know he will do everything he can for Teddy, but he's also young, so I don't want him have to give up even more of his life after everything the war has taken from him." She swallowed. "If both Remus and I don't make it, I want you to become Teddy's legal guardian."

"Don't talk like that," Andromeda hissed reproachfully.

"Mum, I need to know Teddy will be taken care of. Will you love him like he was your son?"

Andromeda wanted to argue. Nymphadora was talking as if she was definitely not coming back, and Andromeda didn't even want to think of the possibility, but she also understood Nymphadora's need to be certain. "I promise."

It was a promise she hoped she wouldn't have to keep.


	4. Holding Nymphadora

**Title:** Holding Nymphadora **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Nymphadora, Ted  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 302

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother holding her child for the first time

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Writing Club - Day of Awesomeness - Write about someone having an awesome day.

* * *

Andromeda breathed shallowly.

Ted's hands were in her hair as he gently smoothed her sweaty locks off of her forehead. "You did amazing," he murmured.

She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but utter love, devotion, and admiration in his gaze. "Is she okay?"

"The Healer is just cleaning her up, but she definitely has a powerful set of lungs on her. I think we're going to have our hands full."

She smiled happily. "I can't wait."

Their private moment was interrupted by the Healer coming in, the newborn baby girl quiet in her arms. "Is the new mummy ready to hold her daughter?"

Andromeda reached and the baby was placed gently into her arms. Ted looked at them, but he didn't attempt to take the baby, not wanting to spoil the moment for Andromeda.

She gazed down at her beautiful new daughter. Like all new mothers, she counted the fingers and the toes, and all twenty were there. She rubbed her index finger gently over the soft pink cheek, and the baby opened blue eyes that hadn't yet changed to their rightful color.

She might have been a bit biased, but this was the most beautiful baby that Andromeda had ever laid eyes on.

"Nymphadora, you're everything I ever wanted. And I'm going to be the best mother I can possibly be. I definitely won't make the same mistakes _my_ mum did, and I'll love you unconditionally. No matter what you do, I'll always love you. No matter who you love or what you want to do in a career, you'll never lose my love. I promise."

It might have been her imagination, but Andromeda was sure Nymphadora smiled at her.

Andromeda returned the smile. This was just an awesome day, and it was one she would never ever forget.


	5. Being Proud

**Title:** Being Proud **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy, Fleur, Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 439

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother being proud of her child for something small and seemingly insignificant

* * *

Teddy and Victoire were glaring at each other. Andromeda and Fleur shared a look.

"Do you want to go or should I?" Fleur asked.

Andromeda thought about it. "How about if we wait and see if the children solve the problem themselves?"

Fleur raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, Teddy and Victoire are only ten and nine. I'm not sure they're mature enough for that kind of thing."

Andromeda smiled. "I think they might be ready to solve some of their conflicts by themselves. Let's give them a chance to prove themselves before we jump in."

Fleur's forehead was crinkled as she thought about it, and Andromeda knew the young mother wasn't that confident in the children's ability to resolve the conflict, but she finally nodded, deciding to concede to Andromeda's many more years of experience.

Andromeda and Fleur stayed off to the side and watched the kids continue to glare at each other.

Finally, Victoire, with her tiny hands balled into fists at her sides, stomped closed to Teddy. "You're a meanie, and I hate you!" she spat.

Fleur flinched. She moved to intervene, but Andromeda stopped her with a gentle hand on her arm.

Teddy was still, his eyes focused on something on Victoire's cheeks. Large tears rolled down her cheeks, and his shoulders slumped, as if all of the fight had simply gone out of him. "Victoire..."

"What!?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry," he finally mumbled.

Victoire's mouth opened wide, and then it shut. It opened again, and the only thing she could think to utter was, "Huh?"

"I said I'm sorry. Yeah, sometimes I want to play with boys, like James and Albus. But that doesn't mean I _never_ want to play with you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings when I told you to go away so I could play with them, and I'm sorry."

Victoire blinked. "I guess I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so angry because I like to play with girls sometimes. I thought you were saying you _never_ wanted to play with me again."

"I'd never say that," Teddy promised.

Victoire smiled widely and threw her arms around Teddy's waist, hugging him close. Teddy returned the embrace even as his cheeks flushed bright red and his hair changed color to match the shade.

Andromeda nodded proudly. Being the first to apologize might not seem like that big of a deal, but she was extremely proud of her godson.

Fleur looked on in awe. "I guess I should listen to you more often," she concluded as the kids continued to hug.


	6. Story Time

**Title:** Story Time **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Ted/Andromeda, Nymphadora  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 369

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother reading a story/singing a song etc

* * *

"Tell me a story," Nymphadora ordered, a pout already forming on her lips.

Andromeda shared a look with Ted.

He rubbed her shoulders. "I'll get ready for bed while you take care of Nymphadora."

"Why am I always the one to read the stories?"

"Because you tell the best stories, Mum," Nymphadora chirped.

"You heard her; now get to work," Ted commanded with a gentle smile on his lips.

Andromeda moved to sit on the bed and smiled when Nymphadora cuddled close, her hands going to Andromeda's shirt and playing with the soft fabric.

"Okay, once upon a time, there was a beautiful young girl. And her name was Celeste. Do you know why her name was Celeste?"

"Because she was born on the night of the full moon?" Nymphadora questioned.

"Good guess, but no. It was because when her mummy first laid eyes on her, she thought she saw the moonlight shining from Celeste's eyes."

"That's weird," Nymphadora decided.

Andromeda laughed at how her daughter scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Maybe. Anyways, Celeste was beautiful, but she wasn't like most girls. She didn't wear dresses or play with dolls. And she made friends with boys a lot easier than she made friends with girls."

"That sounds like me," Nymphadora pointed out.

"Does it? What a surprise," Andromeda gushed. "Anyways, while most girls only cared about getting married, Celeste differed even there. She wouldn't mind meeting a guy and falling in love one day, but it wasn't her main focus. All she cared about was helping people. And that was why she decided she wanted to be either a Healer or an Auror one day. She couldn't decide which one to be, though. She could follow in her mother's footsteps and become a Healer, or she could follow her own path and choose the dangerous job of Auror. What a hard decision it was for Celeste."

Nymphadora laughed. "Mum, you're not going to trick me into choosing Healer. I know you don't want me to become an Auror, but when the time comes to make the decision, it will be _my_ decision to make. Not yours. Nice try, though."

Andromeda sighed. "Well, it had been worth a try."


	7. Bedtime

**Title:** Bedtime **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 397

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother reading a story/singing a song etc

* * *

Andromeda walked into Teddy's bedroom. He was sitting up in his bed, reading a book. "Lights out," she called when he didn't look up from his book.

"Do I have to go to sleep? It's Friday night."

"Yes, and you're still only eight years old. So for now, bedtime is 9 pm every day of the week."

Teddy pouted. "I'm not a baby, you know."

"You're sure acting like a baby," she countered with a raised eyebrow. She walked to him and took the book from his lax fingers. She made sure his place was saved and put it on the side table.

She turned to walk away, but Teddy's voice stopped her. "Aren't you going to tuck me in?"

She looked back at him. "What happened to you not wanting to be treated like a baby?"

Teddy blushed. "I kinda like you tucking me in," he sheepishly admitted.

Andromeda smiled gently. "I'd happily tuck you in until you were thirty-five if you wanted me to."

Teddy laid back when Andromeda walked back to him. She lifted the blanket and pulled it over his legs, then his stomach, all the way up until it rested just below his chin.

"Grandma?" he sleepily asked.

"What is it, Teddy?"

"Can you tell me another story about Mum? Maybe about how you used to tuck her in when she was little?"

Andromeda sat down, smoothing the blanket. "Well, your mum loved to hear bedtime stories. I usually made them up, and most of the time, I tried to use them to get her to do what I want."

"Like what?" Teddy asked.

"Like I tried to get her to choose a career in Healing versus being an Auror."

Teddy laughed. "I guess that didn't work."

"No, most of the time, your mum was too smart for those tricks. I never stopped trying, though."

Teddy closed his eyes. "You don't try to trick _me_ like that."

"Well, not only was your dad extremely smart, but if you're anything like your mum, my tricks wouldn't work on you anyways. I've found another way to get you to do what I want."

Teddy's eyes snapped open. "What way?" he suspiciously asked.

Andromeda smiled mysteriously. "You'll never know."

Because if Teddy ever found out that Harry's words ever came from Andromeda, he would stop listening to his godfather. And she couldn't have that happening.


	8. Mothering

**Title:** Mothering **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Dominique  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 514

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother mothering someone else's child

* * *

Andromeda opened her door and wasn't surprised to see Dominique Weasley. "Hello, would you like to come in?"

Dominique nodded, her eyes an angry blue.

Andromeda stepped aside and sighed as the young girl stomped in, her long blonde hair flying around her as it practically crackled with unleashed anger. "What happened?"

"I hate my family," she muttered. Her hands were turning white with how tightly she was clenching her hands into fists.

"No, you don't. You're just angry. You shouldn't use the word 'hate.' It's an ugly word."

Dominique glared at her.

"And don't look at me like that, Dominique."

Her shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry, Aunt Andromeda. I'm not angry at you."

"I know. So, tell me what happened this time?"

"No matter what I do, it's never as good as my brother and sister. Victoire is not only the oldest, but she's also perfect. She gets perfect grades, has perfect manners, and is the perfect lady. Louis is the youngest and the only boy. He's athletic and has a lot of friends. No matter what I do or what I accomplish, one of them has already done it, and done it better. For example, I finally got passed my fear enough to fly on a broom. But of course, Victoire and Louis have already done it. Louis did it two years ago, so my accomplishment means nothing. I feel like they would have been better off if I had never been born."

Andromeda's heart clenched at the distress in Dominique's voice. "Come sit on the couch with me."

Dominique followed begrudgingly. "Don't say I don't know what I'm talking about. I never get the kind of praise Victoire and Louis gets."

Andromeda put her arm around Dominique's petite waist. "Listen to me. I understand how you're feeling. I had two siblings as well, and I was always the overlooked one. The one who never seemed to do as well as the others. And the only time I got any attention was when it was negative for not following the Black family rules. The difference in our situations is I don't think your mum and dad mean to make you feel like this. They love you, and deep down, you know that as well. If they knew you felt this badly, they'd do whatever they could to fix it."

Dominique didn't look at Andromeda, but all of the fight seemed to have gone out of her body. "So, what do I do?"

"Talk to them. They won't know something is wrong unless you tell them. I love our talks and our close relationship. But you shouldn't shut your parents out because you think they won't understand. You have to meet them halfway, and the way to do that is to tell them how you feel."

Dominique finally met Andromeda's eyes. "Can I stay the night?"

Andromeda didn't hesitate with her answer. "Of course. I'll Floo your parents and let them know, but tomorrow, you will speak to them. And you'll tell them _everything_. Do we have a deal?"

Dominique nodded. "It's a deal."


	9. Pass It On

**Title:** Pass It On **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Nymphadora  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 384

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother and child slice of life

* * *

Andromeda picked up the simple necklace. She stared at it and thought about when Ted had given to her. She had felt so beautiful when he slipped it around her neck. She had always felt protected. That was because Ted had always done everything he could to protect her, and with the necklace, she always had a piece of him with her.

"Mum, what are you doing?" Fourteen-year old Nymphadora asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"Just remembering."

"You have that look on your face."

"What look?" Andromeda asked as she tore her gaze away from the necklace to look at Nymphadora.

"The look that tells me you're thinking about Dad."

"I _was_ thinking about your dad," she conceded. "Listen to me."

Nymphadora moved to sit down on the bed and stared up at Andromeda. "What is it?"

"This coming year at Hogwarts, you'll probably start dating."

Nymphadora flushed bright red. "Mum," she squeaked, pressing her hands to her cheeks.

Andromeda chuckled. "Don't get so embarrassed. You're becoming a young lady and boys will begin to take notice. And I know you'll begin to see all of the cute boys."

"Mum," Nymphadora gasped, scandalized.

"Honey, I was once your age. I know when I started to notice boys. In fact, I first noticed how good looking your dad was when I was fourteen. Anyways, I want you to have this, and I hope you'll wear it on your very first date." She held the necklace to Nymphadora.

"Mum, Dad gave you that necklace before I was even born."

"He gave it to me when we were still in school," Andromeda corrected. "And I know. I've had it for years. When I first found out I was going to have a daughter, I decided to give her this necklace when I felt the time was right."

"How do you know the time is right?" Nymphadora asked, eyes glued to the piece of jewelry.

"It's a feeling," Andromeda explained. "I want you to have it and wear it on your first date, And I hope you keep it for a lot of years, and one day, when you have a daughter, you'll pass it onto her when the time is right."

Nymphadora gently took the necklace. "Mum, I promise I'll take good care of it."


	10. Baking

**Title:** Baking **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Nymphadora  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 420

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A mother and child making something together

* * *

Sixteen-year old Nymphadora stared at the stove. Her look made Andromeda believe her daughter thought it might come alive and bite her.

"You ready to start, Nymphadora?"

"I told you not to call me that!" she snapped.

"Well, that's your name, so I'll call you it whenever I want."

Nymphadora glared. "Mum, I don't want to do this."

Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest. Ted had wisely decided to vacant the house for the day; he had been certain there would be a fight, and he was probably right. "You told me you wanted to learn how to bake Charlie a birthday cake. So, that's what's going to happen."

Nymphadora sighed. "Can't I just use magic?"

"Yes, but it won't taste quite as good and you won't have the same satisfaction of a job well done."

"Maybe I can live without the satisfaction."

"I'm going to teach you the right way or not at all," Andromeda threatened.

Nymphadora's eyes flashed with barely restrained emotion. "You're so frustrating, _Mother!_ "

Andromeda ignored the rude tone. "Let's get started. First, we need to make sure we have all of the ingredients. You said you wanted to bake a peanut butter fudge cake, correct?"

"Yes," she growled.

Andromeda flipped through the recipe book until she found the right page. "We need flour, white sugar, confectioners' sugar, baking soda, butter, unsweetened cocoa powder, buttermilk, eggs, vanilla extract, and creamy peanut butter.

Nymphadora checked off each ingredient as she grabbed them.

Andromeda nodded. "Baking can be quite easy. All you have to do is follow the directions. Just like in potion making."

Nymphadora moaned in frustration. "You do remember I'm horrible in Potions, right?"

"That's just because Professor Snape isn't the best professor. Without him hovering over you, I'm sure you'll be fine," she casually encouraged.

Andromeda had been wrong. With or without Professor Snape, Nymphadora just didn't know how to follow directions.

By the time they were done, the kitchen was a mess, and Andromeda wasn't even sure the cake was edible.

"I told you I couldn't do it, Mother! You're the worse teacher in the world!" she yelled before she stomped to her bedroom.

Andromeda winced when the door slammed shut.

The front door opened and Ted cautiously walked in. "Bad day, Andi?" he asked.

She glared at him and waved her wand, quickly cleaning up the mess. "I don't want to talk about it," she growled.

She then went to her own bedroom, and Ted was left standing alone in the kitchen.


	11. Unwanted Advice

**Title:** Unwanted Advice **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Ted/Andromeda, Molly, Amelia  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 390

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A new mother getting unwanted advice from everyone.

* * *

"Dear, you shouldn't go to Nymphadora every time she cries. She needs to learn how to calm herself so she can fall asleep without you jumping in," Molly advised.

Andromeda forced a smile on her face. "No offense, but I'm Nymphadora's mother, and I'll do what I think is necessary."

"She'll never learn how to take care of herself, and you won't ever be able to sleep if you don't listen to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Andromeda promised. She still went into Nymphadora's nursery and picked up the crying baby. "It's okay, my sweet girl," she whispered as she gently rocked the baby.

Amelia watched with raised eyebrows. "You know, when a baby sleeps, you're supposed to sleep as well," she offered.

"I have work to do," Andromeda muttered as she turned pages in her medical book.

Running yourself ragged isn't going to be good for you _or_ Nymphadora," Amelia tried.

Through gritted teeth, Andromeda replied, "Keep your nose out of my business. Nymphadora is doing just fine, and Ted helps when I need a break."

"It wouldn't be so bad if you just took some well-intentioned advice," Amelia pushed.

"And it wouldn't be so bad if you just left me alone," Andromeda angrily countered.

"Bad day?" Ted asked when he walked into the nursery.

Andromeda was holding Nymphadora as she sat in the rocking chair.

He knew that meant she wanted comfort from her daughter.

"I got some more unasked for advice from people who obviously think I'm a lousy mother."

"They're just trying to help," he gently chided.

"They probably think I can't handle being a mother! They might even think I'll become just like my mother: a cold-hearted bitch."

Ted walked behind Andromeda and began to massage her shoulders. "That's not true, and you know it. They know how hard it is for new mothers, so they're just trying to help. No one thinks you'll be like Druella; you have way too much warmth and love in your heart for that to happen."

"I kind of yelled at Amelia today."

"Then tomorrow you should apologize. You know she didn't mean to insult you."

"I know," Andromeda sighed.

No matter how far away she ran, one thing wouldn't change. She had the infamous Black temper, and that was always what got her in trouble.


	12. Single Parent

**Title:** Single Parent **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 553

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: The day in the life of a single mother

* * *

Andromeda woke up slowly. She did the time charm and saw it was already seven in the morning. She yawned and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She sleepily rubbed her eyes.

Little feet were heard down the hallway and Teddy burst into the room. "Grandma, I'm hungry," he announced.

Andromeda nodded. "Okay, Teddy. Give me a couple of minutes to fully wake up, and then I'll make breakfast."

Teddy nodded and raced from the room.

She wondered where a seven-year old got that much energy so early in the morning. She sighed and stood up. She was going to make something simple this morning. Eggs and toast.

Teddy groaned about the boring breakfast, but when she gave him 'the look' he ate it without any further complaints.

After breakfast, it was time for his lessons. She wanted him to be well-rounded, so not only did she teach him about things in the wizarding world, but she had some knowledge of the Muggle world thanks to Harry and Hermione, and she made sure he learned about that world as well. And anything she didn't know, she had two sources to go to for answers.

Teddy was an intelligent child and morning lessons went by quickly. Then it was lunchtime, and Teddy enjoyed a peanut butter sandwich.

For the afternoon, Andromeda got a break as Teddy went to his Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house. When he was gone, instead of resting like she would _like_ to do, she did some chores. Mostly cleaning up and tending to the garden.

She then went to get started on dinner and decided to make Teddy's favorite: chicken with roasted potatoes.

When Teddy arrived home just before it was time to eat, Andromeda ushered him to the bathroom. "Go rush your hands," she ordered.

Teddy grinned and followed her orders. He was always in a good mood after visiting his other grandparents and his mood had only improved when he saw what was for dinner.

That night, the conversation was lively over dinner as he talked about what he did at the Burrow. "Uncle Harry stopped by for a visit as well, before he went home. And he promised me he'd come by this weekend for another flying lesson."

Andromeda always felt fear take hold when Teddy had his flying lessons. It could be dangerous, and he was a bit like his mother when it came to clumsiness, but she kept her reservations to herself. Even at this young age, Teddy absolutely adored flying, and Harry was extremely careful. "That's great, Sweetie."

After dinner, Teddy went to play in his room, and Andromeda retired to her favorite chair to read for a little bit.

Time passed quickly and soon, she was pushing Teddy towards bed to go sleep. After a quick bedtime storm, Teddy was out for the night.

She sighed. It wasn't always easy, raising Teddy by herself, and she hoped she was doing a good job. She hoped Nymphadora wasn't disappointed with the way Teddy was being brought up.

At least when she got a bit too tired, when things got a bit too hard, she had many people to turn to for help. She didn't know what she would do without Harry and Ginny, Arthur and Molly, and all of the other Weasleys.


	13. Pregnant

**Title:** Pregnant **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 330

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A woman learning she's pregnant

* * *

Andromeda stared at the healer in mute shock. "I'm pregnant?" she gasped disbelievingly.

The healer arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Surely you're not that surprised. You must have had a suspicion when you kept getting sick," he prodded with a smile.

Andromeda looked down at her lap. No, she hadn't been suspicious about her sickness. She thought she was simply sick. She hadn't thought about the reason behind her bad health.

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Pregnant," she whispered to herself.

It was a dream come true—her and Ted had been trying—but it felt as if a stone had dropped in her stomach. And she felt sick, but for a whole other reason that couldn't be explained by pregnancy.

After some instructions from the healer, which included prenatal potions and a special diet, so the baby would remain healthy, Andromeda left St. Mungo's.

She should get home and wait for Ted to be done with work. She hadn't told him about her appointment with the healer as she hadn't wanted to worry him, but all she really wanted to do was walk around and mull over the reason for her sudden unhappiness, especially when the pregnancy wasn't accidental.

She walked around and found herself gazing at children. Or more accurately, she was gazing at mothers with their children. She watched their interaction. It was soft and full of love, and she didn't have one memory of her mum being like that with her.

And that was when she realized what her mood was about. She was afraid she'd end up being like her own mother: cold, heartless, aloof. A woman who didn't know how to say 'I love you.' A woman that was never happy with her children's accomplishments, no matter how big they were.

And the last thing she wanted was to become like her mother.

Andromeda straightened her spine. What really mattered was what she wanted, and she would _never_ be like Druella Black.


	14. Lesson

**Title:** Lesson **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 376

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A woman teaching her child something

* * *

"I'm not going!" Teddy yelled.

Andromeda didn't get angry. Teddy wasn't one to yell, and when he did, something was really bothering him. "I thought you liked Victoire. Why wouldn't you want to go with her?" she calmly asked.

He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not telling you."

Andromeda took a deep breath. "If you don't agree to take her, there's a good chance she'll take another boy. Do you really want that to happen?"

Teddy's shoulders slumped. "No."

"Then why did you say you wouldn't take her?" she asked gently, realizing she broken through his defenses.

"There's going to be dancing," he sullenly stated.

Andromeda's eyes widened as understanding dawned. "Oh. And let me guess. You don't know how to dance?"

"She'll be lucky if I don't break her foot by stepping on it one too many times," he retorted.

"So, if you could dance decently enough, you'd go?"

"Yes," Teddy slowly answered.

Andromeda gestured for him. "Come here."

"Huh?" he uttered as he took a step back.

" _I'm_ going to give you a dance lesson. I'm not going to let you lose the girl because of a reason as silly as not knowing how to dance. So, come here," she ordered.

Teddy opened his mouth, probably to say no, but Andromeda didn't let him. She briskly strode to him and pulled him. "First of all, usually the guy will lead, but since I'm teaching you, I'll lead. You put one hand on my waist and the other takes my hand in a gentle, but firm, hold."

Teddy followed her initial instructions.

"You look into your partner's eyes and you move. There are a lot of different steps you could do, but the most basic is moving either in the shape of a square or even simply side to side."

Teddy haltingly followed Andromeda as she led him through the most basic dance. He felt stiff, but as time went on, he slowly loosened as his comfort level grew.

She knew when he took Victoire out, he'd be fine. As long as he relaxed, he wouldn't break any toes.

And when the two of them got married, Teddy would tell everyone it was because his grandmother gave him a dance lesson.


	15. Happiest Day

**Title:** Happiest Day **  
Rating:** T  
 **Character(s):** Andromeda, Teddy/Victoire  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 322

 **Notes:** This collection will feature Andromeda in a mother and grandmother role. There will _hopefully_ be fifteen chapters.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** March Event - Mother's Day - Prompt: A woman celebrating with her child

* * *

Teddy walked into his childhood home. "Grandma!" he exuberantly called, nearly bouncing on his toes.

Andromeda came running. "Teddy, what is it? Is something the matter?" she asked fretfully, a worried frown on her lips.

"Get the champagne! We're celebrating," he replied with a laugh, his brown eyes sparkling with joy and infectious laughter erupted from his body.

Andromeda girlishly giggled. She had never seen Teddy like this. "What is there to celebrate? Come on. Tell me. You can't keep me in suspense."

Teddy twirled in happy circles as he held his arms open wide. He continued to laugh. "I asked Victoire to marry me, and she _actually_ said yes. Can you believe it?"

She didn't answer the question. Of course she could believe. Anyone with eyes could see how much Victoire loved him. Instead, she clapped ecstatically. "Oh, Teddy! That's wonderful news," she gushed. She enveloped him in a warm embrace.

"Get the champagne, Grandma!" he ordered once again, playfully pushing her away.

"Will Harry and Ginny, as well as the Weasleys, be coming over to celebrate as well?"

"We'll celebrate with them tomorrow. I wanted to celebrate with you first," he admitted with a slight blush.

Andromeda's heart was filled with so much love and happiness. When it was decided that she would become Teddy guardian instead of Harry, due to his young age and inexperience with freedom and the ability to just have fun, Andromeda had worried she was too old for the job. She worried that she would mess Teddy up and not do as good of a job as Nymphadora would want her to do. She worried Teddy would resent her for not being his mother, but instead, his grandmother.

His worries had been for naught, though.

Teddy and Andromeda were close, and the fact that she was the first person he sought with his good news proved it. "I'm so happy for you," she blissfully sighed.


End file.
